Children of the Gods, The Untold Story
by PresidentZajac
Summary: The Untold Story of Jack's twin daughters worrying about him during his first SG mission.
1. Major Samuals

13 year old Terri O'Neill sat on the roof of her house with her father, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and her twin sister, Taryn. Her father looked through the telescope on the roof just like every night and the girls joined him ever once in a while. Terri looked down at the drive way when headlights illuminated the yard.

"Dad…"

"I see them." Jack replied

"Sir, There's a ladder over here." One Voice said.

"They look like Military, Dad." Taryn pointed out.

"Sit down girls." Jack said as one of the men came up.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" The man said.

"Retired."

"I'm Major Samuals." The Man said.

"Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir. I am the General's Executive Officer."

"A little piece of advice, Major?" Jack said. "Get re-assed to NASA. That's where all the action's going to be. Out there."

"I'm under orders to bring to General Hammond, Sir." Samuals said.

"Never heard of him."

"He replaced General West."

Jack looked up. "Girls, go get ready for bed."

"But Dad-." Terri tried

"Don't argue, just go."

The girls groaned and climbed the ladder down to the yard.

"What's this about, Samuals?"

"General Hammond says it's important. It's about the Stargate."

"I figured as much." Jack said as he grabbed his coat.

"Shall we be going Sir?"

"Let me talk to my girls first."

"Colonel…"

"You got kids Samuals?"

"A little girl, Sir."

"How would your little girl feel if her mother left her alone while you were on a mission?"

"She'd never want me to leave again, I suppose."  
"Exactly." Jack said before heading in the house.

"Dad?" Terri asked once her father came in.

"I have to go in for a few hours, kiddo." Jack said.

"You're retired." Taryn whispered.

"It's important." Jack said. "I'll be back by Morning, I promise."

"Alright." The twins said together.

"See you in the morning." Jack smiled. "Don't burn the house down."

"We won't the girls laughed."


	2. Broken Promises

The phone interrupted Terri's dreams at three in the morning that night. She groggily pulled the covers off her head and grabbed the phone in her and Taryn's room.

"Hello?" She said groggily

"Hey Kiddo." Her father's voice said.

"Dad?" Terri asked as she sat up. "It's 3 am."

"I know, Terri." Jack sighed. "Listen, I have been recalled to Active Duty."

"WHAT?!" Terri yelled, waking up her sister. "Dad, you promised!"

"I know, but it's important." Jack said.

"Important like last year after Charlie died you disappeared for a week and Sarah left Taryn and I with nothing just because we weren't her kids?" Terri asked.

"It's related to that mission, yes." Jack said. "A friend of mine is in trouble. I have to help him."

"When will you be home?"

"A couple of days, hopefully." Jack said. "I'm coming back, Terri, I promise."

"Alright…"

"Is Taryn up?" Jack asked

"She is now…"

"Let me talk to her."

Terri handed the phone over to her sister as she fought back tears.

"Dad?" Taryn said, her voice shaking.

"I've been recalled, Taryn…"

"No… Dad…"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I have to do this…"

"But my game tomorrow…" Taryn whispered.

"I am going to miss it, I am sorry." Jack said. "I'll be home in a few days…"

"Alright…"

"I love you both very much…"

"Love you too, Dad."

"Don't try to call me, I won't be any place in cell range."

"Alright… Bye…"  
Taryn set the phone down and let her tears fall. "It's not fair…" She cried.

"I know…" Terri whispered. "Let's just get to bed, we have to catch the bus tomorrow for school."

"I'm not sure I want to go."

"You have to Taryn, we don't have dad here to write a note."

"I know…" Taryn whispered as she laid back down.

.

.

.

.

Taryn woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. Even though her sister was a vegetarian she still knew how to cook the best meals, meat or not. She walked downstairs in her pajamas and sat down at the breakfast nook.

"Smells good sis."

"I figured you needed a pick me up," Terri smiled as she put some bacon and eggs on her plate before pouring her cereal and picking up her ancient histories book.

"Geek."

"So are you." Terri pointed out. "Our 300 IQ points are identical."

"Yeah, Yeah, at least I don't go to a geek's school." Taryn laughed softly.

"Hush."

"Where do you think they sent him?" Taryn asked suddenly as she looked down at her plate.

"Iraq maybe?"

"Why do you think that?"  
"Wasn't his friend, Kawalsky, doing some stuff in Iraq?"

"I don't know… I just hope he comes home."

"Come on, eat, your buss comes before mine." Terri sighed as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Fine…"

"He promised he would come home, Taryn…"

"I know, but sometimes you can't stop a bullet from hitting you no matter how much you want to keep a promise."

"Great… Now I am going to be worrying about that all day and I have an exam… Thank you very much." Terri whispered.

"Sorry."

"Let's get out of here before I actually want to stay home from school." Terri whispered as she put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"You never want to stay home from school." Taryn said. "You had the measles and you begged dad to bring you your homework in the hospital."

"I like school what can I say?" Terri asked as she flung her backpack on. "Come on."

"Coming…"


	3. Boys

Terri stepped off the bus at her school and sighed. She didn't know how she was going to get through the day worrying about her father. She had an exam in her Ancient Histories class that she wasn't nearly prepared for and she didn't know if she could focus on it while her father is God only knows where getting shot at possibly.

"Terri?" Her best friend, Micheal Jackson asked. "Why didn't your dad drop you off?"

"Don't ask…" Terri whispered. Mike was a orphan at the local orphanage. His parents were Archeologists and died when he was a baby. His older brother had taken care of him until a year ago when he went missing around the same time her father was on the last mission of his career. Or so she thought it would be his last mission.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Unless you can change the Air Force's mind, no." Terri whispered.

"They didn't…"

Terri nodded. "Last night they recalled him." Terri whispered. "He's on a mission somewhere."

"Ouch…"

"Tell me about it." Terri sighed. "I'm a nervous wreck."

"I'm sure he will come back fine." Mike smiled as he touched her shoulder.

Terri blushed softly. She had had the biggest crush on him since she met him.

"Anyone tell you that you are too beautiful to be in a school for the gifted?" Mike smiled.

"Anyone tell you that you are a shameless flirt?" Terri laughed.

"Only you."

"Come on, go out with me once, Terri." Mike begged.

"You know my Dad doesn't let me date until I am 16." Terri smiled as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "As flattered as I am…"

"I know…" Mike sighed. "Hey did you get a chance to look at my brother's research?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I… I am not sure…" Terri said. "It's no wonder people called him a Quack… But there is evidence to support his theories."

"But he disappeared right after the University laughed at him."

"I'm sure if he could come back he would, Mike…" Terri said. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

"You can be late once in a while, Terri."

"Not on my watch." Terri smiled. "I have a perfect attendance record to up hold."

"Alright." Mike laughed softly.

.

.

.

.

Taryn closed her locker and sighed when she saw Max Sanders staring at her again. He had been trying to go out with her since she started a year early in High school and she thought that he was a bad kid.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Leave me the hell alone, Max." Taryn growled as she grabbed her science book.

"Aww don't be like that," Max cooed. "I just wanna be with you."

"And I don't want to be with you."

"I was surprised to see you on the bus today. No daddy to drop you off today."

"He's out of town." Taryn whispered.

"So that means I can come over then?"  
"Not a chance." Taryn barked as she walked into the Biology lab. "Now leave me the hell alone."

"No one says no to me, O'Neill, I'll have you as my girlfriend one of these days." Max said before walking over to his desk.

_I wish Dad was here… _Taryn thought, worried about where he could be as the class started.

.

.

.

"Go Taryn!" Terri yelled at her sister's soccer game as she sat next to Mike in the bleachers.

"So how is Taryn taking her dad missing the championship game?" Mike asked.

"Hard, but it's something he had to do."

"And I regret every minute of it." Jack smiled as he sat down with a man in glasses.

"Daniel…" Mike whispered as he looked at his brother.

"Mike? Wow… You have changed so much in a year."

"This was the friend you had to save?" Terri asked her father.

"Yeah, but I have to go tomorrow to save another friend and Daniel's wife." Jack said.

"Wife?" Mike asked.

"It's a long, classified, story." Daniel sighed. "I'm going to be staying at Jack's till I can find a suitable place for us."

"So I have to go back to the orphanage?"

"You can stay with us." Jack smiled.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Terri asked.

"Sure," Jack smiled. "He can stay in Charlie's old room."

"Oh…" Terri whispered as she looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"You haven't opened that room for a year, Dad…"

"It's alright, Kiddo, it's only for a short time…"

"Alright…"


	4. Overhearing

"In Bed girls!" Jack called up the stairs as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. He handed one to Daniel, not sure if the girls had gone to bed or not.

Daniel sneezes.

"Nice Catch." Jack laughed.

"Sorry, Gate travel always seems to effect my allergies..."

"So you were saying?" He asked Daniel as he opened the beer.

"Well, after you left the Abydonian people realized they were free." Daniel said.

"Have a big party did you?" Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah, big big party." Daniel said as he took a swig of the beer. "The people of Abydos looked up to me as a savior, the worshiped me… It was a bit… Embarrasing."

.

.

.

.

Up on the stairs Terri, Taryn and Mike listened to what was going on downstairs.

"Abydos?" Taryn whispered.

"It sounds like Ancient Egyptian." Terri whispered.

"Shhh… He's talking about his wife." Mike whispered.

.

.

.

.

"Sha're was the complete opposite of everyone else. She practically fell on the floor laughing every time I tried to do some chore they all took for granted, like grinding yafeta flour. I mean, have you ever tried to grind your own flour?"

"I'm trying to kick the flour thing." Jack joked.

Daniel looked at the beer and laughed. "This is going straight to my head, What time is it anyways? I must have Gate Lag or something."

"Daniel, for crying out loud you've had one beer. You're a cheaper date then my wife was." Jack said.

"Yes, when am I going to meet your wife?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, probably… Never." Jack said. "After I came back from Abydos the first time she had already left. She left my girls with nothing to live on."

"I'm sorry…" Daniel said.

"Yeah, so was I." Jack said. "I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid, she just couldn't forget."

"And what about you?"

"I'm the opposite. I'll never forgive myself, but sometimes I can forget…. Sometimes…" Jack whispered.

.

.

.

.

On the stairs Taryn held onto her sister as Terri cried. The twins held the secret that it wasn't that Charlie who killed himself, it was Terri. Terri and Charlie had been fighting over the gun cause Terri was trying to get Charlie to put it back. Terri's finger hit the trigger and Charlie fell to the ground. She hated that her father blamed himself for it. One day she would have the strength to tell him what happened.

"Let's go to bed." Taryn suggested.

Terri nodded as she got up. She smiled at Mike weakly as he headed to Charlie's old room and Taryn and her went to their room. Once Terri got to her room she got onto her laptop and ran a search for Abydos. When several search engines turned up nothing Terri decided she needed to go to bed before her father came to check on her.


	5. Investigation

Early the next morning Terri got onto her computer and continued her search as soon as she heard her father's truck drive away. She was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with her father, she wasn't about to have him going out into the field like this without knowing what he was doing. She would go mad with worry if she did.

"Terri?" Taryn said from her bed. "What are you doing up so early? It's weekend."

"Trying to figure out what dad is doing?"

"Why?"

"Cause I am worried about him, aren't you?" Terri asked.

"Yes, but it's classified."

"So what? He's our dad…" Terri said as she looked at her computer. "Damn it… Still no results."

"Like Classified information is really going to be on the web for public view." Taryn said. "Dad has a bunch of files in his office."

"He keeps it locked all the time."

"We can try…" Taryn suggested.

.

.

.

.

"How much longer?" Terri asked Mike as he picked the lock on her father's office.

":Almost got it." Mike said.

"How'd you learn how to do this, anyways?" Taryn asked.

"You pick up a few things when you are in an orphanage." Mike said as the lock clicked. "There we go."

"Thanks handsome." Terri smiled as she kissed his cheek before opening the door.

"Admit it you like him." Taryn smirked.

"Whatever." Terri said as she hacked into her father's computer.

"If he finds out you are doing this you'll be so grounded."

"Till I get out of school probally." Terri laughed.

"Look at this." Taryn said as she picked up a picture of a boy about Charlie's age in tattered clothing and long black hair. "I wonder who this is?"

"I don't know." Terri shrugged. "Look at these files, they mention a dig in Thebes and a Stairway to Heaven or Stargate."

"What's a Stargate?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Terri said as she brought up a picture. "Whoa…"

"What is it?"

"Remember when my professor of our science class gave me an F for theorizing that a stable wormhole can be established between two points?" Terri asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"That almost looks like what one of my designs looked like." Terri whispered. "Could Dad be on another planet?"

"It can't be…" Taryn whispered.

"I think it is…."


	6. In trouble

Terri searched through the files, learning everything she can before a pop up came up.

"Identify yourself." The message read.

"Crap." Terri cursed. "Taryn pull the Plug!"

"Why?"

"I think the Air Force is onto us." Terri said before she grabbed the cord as the door slamed open.

"US MILITARY POLICE!" A man yelled as they busted into the room. "FREEZE! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"  
"Awww, crap." Terri growled as she put her hands behind her head. "I am so grounded."

"You are arrested, young lady." A man said as he put her hands behind her back and cuffed her. "State your name."

"Teresa Oma O'Neill." Terri said flatly. "My father is on a mission, He's Colonel Jack O'Neill of the Air Force."

The man moved to look at Taryn. "Name."

"Taryn Sarah O'Neill." Taryn said. "We're just kids."

The man looked to Mike Next. "Name."

"Micheal Dan Jackson." Mike said. "I live at the orphanage down the street.

"Do you realize what you kids have done?"

"We were worried about our father." Terri said.

"They've gotten into everyone of the Stargate files." One of the MP's said.

"You three are to acomany me to the Cheyenne Mountain facility where you will be put into the brig while our CO decides what to do with you." The man said.

"Damn it…" Terri whispered.

.

.

.

.

Terri paced the brig of the military base they were in waiting for someone to come talk to them. It had been a day already and still no one has come to talk to them. She was about to sit down when the door opened and her father stood there.

"Terri… Come… Now." Jack said sternly.

"Yes, Sir…" Terri whispered as she followed her father out of the brig.

"What were you thinking?" Jack demanded. "You know my office is off limits!"

"Dad… I was worried about you." Terri tried.

"Are you the only one that read the files?" Jack demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Terri whispered.

"Then it is not as bad as I thought." Jack whispered as he pulled her into a briefing room.

"General Hammond." Jack said. "She's the only one that knows."

"Are you sure, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Positive."

"Walter, open the blast shield." Hammond ordered.

Terri watched as the shield opened and she gasped when she caught sight of the Stargate. "Oh my god…" She whispered.

"Terri." Jack said kneeling in front of his daughter. "You can't let anyone know about this. It's one of our countries' most guarded secrets… It's highly classified. The President only gave us permission to tell you because you already knew and because of your IQ level. You can't even tell your sister."

"I… I understand." Terri whispered.

"By the way, you're grounded for 3 months."

"I kind of figured as much." Terri whispered.

"Love ya, Kiddo."

"Love you too, Dad."


	7. Trouble On the Horizon

The ride home was quiet. No one was talking and hardly anybody moved from their spot except for Terri casting glaces at her father. She had millions of questions about the Stargate but her father insisted that they could wait till everyone was sleeping. She didn't exactly understand why the United States Government kept such a revolutionary object hidden from it's citizens. Was it untested? It couldn't be or her father wouldn't have gone through it? Was something on the other side too dangerous for the public to know about?

Terri figured the later was the most likely.

"What happened when Colonel O'Neill took you?" Mike whispered in her ear.

Terri shook her head.

"Classified?"

Terri nodded.

Mike frowned. "Does it involve where my brother was this last year?" He asked, a bitter tone in his voice.

Terri hesitated before nodding.

"That's Enough Terri." Jack said sternly. "If Daniel wants to get the authorization to tell him then he will."

"Are you going to tell me?" Taryn pipped up.

"No."  
"Why not?"

"Cause your sister shouldn't even know but she is too smart for her own good. It's too much of a risk." Jack barked as he drove the truck.

Taryn looked down at the floor board. Something was not right, her father never kept anything from them unless it was life threateningly dangerous.

Taryn looked up as the truck tires squealed and Jack let out a low curse.

"Terri? Terri are you alright?" He demanded as he looked at his now passed out daughter.

Daniel looked her over. "Jack maybe we should get her to Janet?"

"Do you think this has something to do with the Stargate?" Jack asked.

"Has she had trouble like this before?" Daniel asked.

"No."

"Then the Stargate is the only thing that has changed."

"Is Terri going to be alright?" Taryn asked scared.

"I don't know, kiddo." Jack whispered as he gunned his truck and preformed a very fast U-turn, causing the truck to go up on two wheels. "SEATBELTS!" He yelled as he sped back to the SGC.


End file.
